


did it hurt when i fell from heaven?

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a drabble, M/M, On the Rooftop, Raijin Days, ill edit summary later, kyoot?, shizu messing with zaya wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: Where did Shizuo even learn this?





	did it hurt when i fell from heaven?

It was nearing the end of the day, the prior blue sky turning an orange hue with the sunset and when he glanced down, he could see everyone– students, teachers and staffs walking towards the main gate before separating to each their own route. They had no distinctive feature differentiating them from one another, except for the color of their belongings, perhaps. They were more of a collective to him.

“In the end, they’re all boiled down to human beings I adore, anyway.”  


Izaya leaned his upper half forward even further, no fear evident in his expression as he smiled upon the people buzzing about on the ground, while _he_ stayed seated in his spot at the edge of the rooftop. When the door creaked open, he didn’t even have to turn his head to look. The air took an entirely different feel when the beast was around, and the fine hairs on the nape of his neck sticking up was a clear indication as to who it was.

“Is Shizu-chan waiting for me so we can go home together?”   


“I’m waiting for you to fall.”  


“Well, it would be bad if someone pushed me!” and he knew Shizuo would do just that, surely he would– Shizuo hated him too much to not take advantage of this situation. 

“Did it hurt?”  


“What?”  


“Did it hurt when you fell?”  


He couldn’t help but exhale a sigh at that, shifting to finally meet Shizuo’s gaze just so he could roll his eyes at the absurdity and cliche-ness of the sentence Shizuo just uttered. Izaya chose to play along, anyway; snatching the box of cigarette out of Shizuo’s clutch the moment he pulled out a lighter out of his pocket.

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?”  


“No.”  


Head tipped to the side, Izaya arched a brow, to which Shizuo flashed a grin as a retort– one that he’d never seen playing on Shizuo’s lips before. It was rather different compared to the usual that practically spelled out an I’m-going-to-kill-you vibe. No. This was more genuine, and it made Izaya feel as though he should be ready to put his guards up, seeing as he had no clue of what kind of tricks Shizuo had up his sleeves.

“When I’ll fall… from here?”  


“When you fell for me.”

And it was all it took to make him sputter, palm instinctively clutching his chest as laughter fell from his lips. Where did Shizuo even learn this? He couldn’t deny that it brought about an odd emotion inside him, but he wasn’t about to tell Shizuo that. Instead, he brought a finger up to wipe at the tears in his eyes and mirrored the grin that still stuck on Shizuo’s face once he was done laughing.

“I think I changed my mind. I feel like jumping off now.”  



End file.
